The Light in My Hands
by Ziirroh
Summary: "It's a vase, one of my favorite ones actually." "Not to sound rude, but how is it your favorite when you can't see the patterns on it?" "Well, there's more than one way to 'see' something." Based off of one of Eviipaladin's daily prompts and Skiretehfox's Blind AU.


"Are you sure about this?" Weiss fidgeted under the gentle touches of Yang's fingertips as they hovered over her face. She was trying to hold up a strip of cloth over her eyes, but her own lack of sight instead had her cover Weiss' nose.

"Don't worry Weiss, I got this." Yang gave her a lopsided smile. "Though I don't remember your eyes feeling so…lumpy."

"Oh, you. Give me that." Weiss pulled the cloth from her grasp and proceeded to tie the blindfold over her eyes. As the darkness enveloped her vision she became somewhat nervous.

"I've got it on, now what?" There was a slight waver to her voice, which Yang didn't fail to notice. She reached out to hold Weiss' petite hand, squeezing it gently.

"Well, let's start with something simple. I'll bring some things for you to touch and you'll tell me what they are." Weiss felt the warmth of Yang's hand leave hers, and she had to resist the urge to call her back to her side.

It felt strange being unable to see, the darkness controlling her vision made her feel an insecurity about her surroundings. What was once familiar now become a stranger to her. The sound of Yang's footsteps returning gave her some relief from the unknown.

"Okay, now reach out and touch this." Weiss tentatively moved a hand forward, towards the sound of Yang's voice, touching something soft.

"What is this?" She wondered aloud, curiosity of the object enticing her to rove her fingers all over it.

"You have to guess silly! I can't just give you the answer."

Weiss used both of her hands at this point, feeling mostly soft fuzz with seemingly random short protrusions.

"Is this one of your stuffed animals?"

"Ding! Correct! But do you know which one?"

Weiss thought it over, continuously turning the toy in her hands. "I think it's that wolf you always keep on the bed."

"Good job, now try this one." Yang replaced the plush with a new object.

This one was oddly shaped and had a much durable surface compared to the toy. "What even is this?" Weiss said incredulous. "I don't remember anything like this being in your room."

Yang chuckled at her statement. "That's because it's not anything from my room. I grabbed it from out in the hall earlier."

Weiss froze in her musings of the item. "Yang, this better not be something important." Her tone edging on a scold.

"Don't worry so much Weiss. Ya gotta trust me with this, okay?"

Weiss huffed out a sigh. "Fine."

Weiss traced her fingers over small indents on whatever it was she was holding; they felt sort of tangled. The surface was smooth, despite it being hard, and when her nails tapped along it she felt an odd emptiness.

"Okay, I have no idea what this is." Weiss admitted. She felt Yang carefully pull the object from her hands.

"That's okay, it is kind of a tough one." Yang reassured her. "It's a vase, one of my favorite ones actually."

Weiss had to wonder at this. "Not to sound rude, but how is it your favorite when you can't see the patterns on it?"

Yang smiled at her genuine curiosity. "Well, there's more than one way to 'see' something." She explained. "And when I touch this vase I can 'see' its design from the engravings on it."

"It's a strange concept, but I think I can understand." Weiss said thoughtfully. "Okay, so what else do you have for me?" Weiss was becoming a bit eager now, wanting to see the world in Yang's perspective.

"Alright then." Yang took both of Weiss' hands in hers and slowly brought them up. Weiss felt something warm and soft, but not like the plush. Whatever was under her hands was malleable, but had a firmness that couldn't be changed.

When Yang spoke again she realized what she held. "Throw away the lights, the definitions, and say of what you see in the dark." Yang whispered to her.

They were close enough together that Weiss could feel her breath tickle at her bangs.

Very carefully, she let her fingers travel over Yang's features, being cautious to not poke her in the eyes. It was difficult to figure out how to say what she 'saw'. It was complicated to describe Yang without referring to how she already knew how she appeared with her vision.

To her, Yang was warmth, she was someone that led her out of her lonely life in the mansion. She could be herself around Yang, as there was no hiding or deception with this girl.

Thinking back on Yang's earlier statement, Weiss realized why she couldn't think of anything.

"How can I throw away the light when it's in my hands?" She said with a laugh.

Then, she 'saw' Yang smile at her upon hearing that.


End file.
